bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Day It Was Announced In
Phone Call Izumi worked at the resteraunt she works at as a delivery girl, however, today there were no deliveries, miracoulisly, but instead of taking the day off, her boss told her to take orders today as she did. Not an easy job, walking to people and asking what they would like, as mistakes can occur, such as going to a table that already ordered, or getting the orders wrong. She took a small break, lying in the kitchen table sitting on a chair "No wonder we have few waitresses and more waiters" She muttered for herself. One of the cooks came behind Izumi and tapped her shoulder one. Izumi turned the cook gave her the phone "Hello?" Izumi answered, before someone could talk she heared people screaming and some...explosions? Or was it just a car accident? "Mommy, daddy is busy with his old friends so can you come over and help" Uriel spoke through her cell phone to Izumi, Izumi didn't reply for a few minutes, not because of what she said but, because Uriel had a phone, which would be weird but it wasn't since she gave it to her, but where did she keep it? "Okay, Uriel honey, tell daddy I'm also busy so..." "But they're throwing sharp thing at daddy out of blue bubbles" Uriel said to Izumi. It didn't take her long to understand that by sharp things she meant swords or knives or just blades, and by blue bubbles she could mean reishi. So who else can throw blades out of reishi? And by Raya's old friends, she knew it wasn't another homeless guy from the streets, but was a Quincy, and not one, since it was ''friends ''and not just friend "Uriel, tell me where you are and I'll come over" "Just follow the smoke" Uriel said, Izumi's eyes twitched from anger, because if there is smoke, there is something either blown up or crashed so....no time to think "Okay, Jerry I'm taking the rest of the day off" Izumi said walking into the changing room and coming out minutes later wearing her casual attire "Eh? You can't, what should I tell the boss" The guy who is most likely called Jerry asked Izumi. Izumi turned to him with an expression that is obviously saying she doesn't want to deal with it now "Just tell him my sister's giving birth and I'm going to support her after a divorce" Izumi said walking out of the resteraunt's back exit "Wait.....You don't have a sister.....do you?" Jerry asked but didn't get an answer. Fight! Again Just from where it was left off last time. Raya stood infront of Jack and Valeri preparing to fight again. His cigar was half done and it fell and once it hit the ground, the two sides began to move. Raya with his Seele Schneider in his left hand charging at Jack with two blades in his hands and Valeri with two whips, all running at each other. Once they clashed, it was immediately with Jack clashing his two blades with Raya's Seele Schneider with the two pushing each other back. Valeri came from above, since Arrancar have flight unlike Quincies, she was above Raya and when Raya looked up he saw she was infact wearing something under it, a white outfit with red linnings. Valeri sent two spiked whips that stretched from her sleeves at Raya who was already busy with blocking Jack's blades. Without much to actually think about, Raya quickly jumped back allowing Jack to continue his charge with his blades but lost his balance because of Raya's sudden act which resulted in Jack stabbing the ground and getting his blades stuck. Valeri's whips, however, continued towards Raya like a homing missile, Raya starting to try and escape the whips but they followed him everywhere he went, and after a while of escaping, Raya stopped, turned to the whips, swinged his Seele Schneider, and clashed it with the whips, creating a spark. The sparks fell into the gasoline of the truck's broken trunk causing it all to immediately ignite in flames, Raya grabbed the whips and pulled them but Valeri pulled it harder pushing Raya away from the flames. Raya regained balance once hitting the ground and stabbed it with the Seele Schneider and began pulling Valeri through her whips with his right hand, the spikes pierced Raya's hand and began dripping blood, though he showed little care for that and continued pulling. Jack finally freeing his blades from the ground charged at Raya "You knew this day was coming, so don't hold back on the fight you yourself announced" Jack said and jumped and while in mid air, did a full turn swinging his blades towards Raya's head, Raya was completely defenseless, his right hand was pulling the whips and was injured, and his left hand was holding the Seele Schneider that stabbed the ground to not be pulled himself. Without much time to think as the blades were exactly 2 seconds from cutting his head, Raya mumbled "Difesa" and a shield composed off reishi appeared and blocked Jack's blades. Jack looked surprised seeing that shield appear out of nowhere and being composed off reishi so quickly "Valeri, remember what I said" Jack said to Valeri, Valeri nodded and then disperced her whips into reishi. Jack stood infront of Raya, Raya pulled the Seele Schneider from the ground and looked at Jack while his hand bleeded and blood was dripping from it tapping the ground each time, like a broken pipe would when it drips water. "How did you do that? How did you create a shield of reishi in the Human World? There is very little reishi here so how?" Jack asked Raya, quite a reasonable question since the Human World is made out of Kishi and truly has very little reishi in the atmosphere "You didn't obviously think I spend these last 7 years sobbing in an alley without doing anything, did you now? No, for the last 7 years I've absorbed reishi without stopping, every morning, every night until I fell asleep, so now I have a 7 year worth of reishi to spend, and if I were to use it constantly, it would last for just a year. There's you answer" Raya finished answering Jack. Jack glared at Raya and began to walk around him, Raya also did the same as they walked in a circle looking at each other "If you won't come by force I'll have to kill you" Jack threatened Raya "Please, you think killing me is gonna be easy? You said it yourself, I'm an elite Quincy, so you should know my strength, right?" "Yes I do, Adam-Sama, but you should know, after 7 years, even an elite's power would dwindle is such a long time of not using nor trainning one's powers, so your power has definetly decreased these years" Jack declared to Raya his point and his confidence. Then they both stopped and charged at each other, Jack swinged his left blade at Raya, but Raya ducked down dodging the blade then punched Jack's chin in an uppercut, Jack then turned around swinging both his blade, first Raya went back dodging Jack's right blade, then Jack instantly jumped towards Raya swinging his left blade in high speed, Raya ducked down in the last minute and his cigar was cut, leaving only a small amount left. Raya then jumped away from Jack, lighting another cigar. Jack looked at Raya with concern saying "You do realize smoking isn't good for you" "So what? Not like I planned the next 50 years of my life to be worth living for.....for now" Raya said and charged at Jack. Jack through his blades at Raya and created many more sending them at him. Raya dodged the blades, by either ducking or jumping over some, or simply moving to the side, at the last part, Raya jumped, his feet landing on one wide blade, and jumped over other blades, then he continued towards Jack. But right when he reached him, he stopped lifting his right foot up, grabbing his cigar in his left hand between his index and middle finger, with the back of his hand going towards Jack with the cigar's burning tip going to touch his forehead, and it did, in reflex, Jack jumped back, but Raya quickly ducked with one leg and kicked Jack's legs with his right making him fall on his back. Raya stood up normally putting his cigar back in his mouth "This is the second time you fell" Raya said to Jack. Jack quickly lifted his lower body with both his hand, kicking Raya's chest and sending him back, he then stood on his feet and charged at Raya, with hand movements, Jack's blades that Raya already dodged began to float in mid air and then charged back at Raya from the back. Now Raya had Jack coming from the front and many blades coming from the back, while Uriel and Valeri watched, the fight, and Raya awaited Izumi's arrival. "I will show you, that I have surpassed you these last 7 years" Jack said to Raya. Cracking his neck from both sides, Raya clenched his right hand into a fist and prepared to punch Jack, not caring from the many blades coming from behind him, he grabbed his cigar in his free hand throwing it back and saying "You haven't change a bit". Jack reached Raya and sent a kick with his right leg towards Raya, obviously a simple diversion so that he can get struck by all the blades behind him, Raya punched Jack's leg stopping it, he quickly grabbed Jack leg and turned to face the blades and quickly grabbed him in a choke hold so that he won't escape. Suddenly, all the blades stopped, with one being so close to Jack's eyes, just a small foot to the front can result in losing an eye. All the blades turned to reishi and floated above Raya and Jack, Jack moved his left leg, wrapping it behind Raya's left thigh making him lose balance and quickly gave him an elbow to the stomach, thus Jack freed himself from Raya's grip. All the reishi then formed back into blades and levitated above Jack showing his full command over them. Couple's Quarrel "Follow the smoke? Why not say follow all the floating blades? You crazy nutt job" A woman's voice was heard, it was Izumi, but, she wore....a black kimono? A shinigami's kimono to be precise, holding her zanpakutō while it's sealed. Raya and Uriel looked at her as she arrived at the scene "You shouldn't take long, I saw some people call 911 to come over here" Izumi said before looking around, she saw a white haired woman with an emotionless expression wearing a red cloak, and a blue haired young man with many blades levitating around him. "Friends? Really? Couldn't give them a better nickname?" Izumi said complaining about Raya's poor choice of words to explain who his "friends" were "What else can I call them? Family?" "How about maybe I don't know, enemies!" Izumi showed obvious signs of anger, Raya walked towards her, Jack didn't feel like attacking Raya from behind since he was apparantly in a middle of a couple's quarrel. Raya reached Izumi and was infront of her face to face "Look, I know friends ain't the best explanation, but I don't Uriel to say such words" "So enemies is now as bad as swearing?" "Eh, maybe" "Look here, Raya, It may have been a pain in the resteraunt but that doesn't mean you get to call me just for this, I had to lie about me having a sister" "Auntie?" Uriel said, interfering in her "parents'" conversation "No sweetie, there isn't an auntie it was a lie" Izumi explained to her. "They are two enemies, and I'm one, I'd die half way through, I mean look at my hand" Raya said and showed Izumi his bloodied hand, she touched his hand seeing some blood was still fresh and sighed "Fine, but you owe me" "I owe you already" Raya said and finished the conversation. "So you must be Adam-Sama's wife" Jack said to Izumi, which once again brought her to a blush, but she noticed him calling Raya, Adam-Sama. She looked at Raya with an annoyed look "Care to explain?" She said to him, Raya laughed a little and patted her back "No" A simple answer to Izumi from Raya. Jack looked at Valeri and she knew what to do. Valeri charged at Izumi with her whips sending them at her, Raya jumped away from Izumi and she used her zanpakutō to allow the whips to wrap around the blade to block it. She began to pull Valeri towards her, and Valeri allowed her to do so, she then charged a cero in her finger, and when she was close to Izumi she released it. A cloud of smoke overlapped the area as Raya didn't show any worry, and Jack, well, didn't change his calm expression. "Melt through the hardest materials with ease, Usui Sora" These words were heard and Izumi's blade became orange in color and released a small aura. She quickly tried to stab Valeri but did a small cut on her right shoulder, which made Valeri retreat back quickly using Sonído. Valeri looked at her shoulder, a small and simple cut, not much blood, but the part of her cloak that was cut....melted, it melted into a liquid form. She looked at Izumi and saw she had some scratches on her, they both looked at each other, and charged at each other, Izumi using Shunpo and Valeri using Sonído, clashing their weapons together. At that moment, Jack also attacked, sending the many blades at Raya, who quickly turned around saying "Hirenkyaku" and thus moved in high speed high up, and then falling back down safely after the blades passed by, and began running towards Jack with his Seele Schneider in his left hand, Jack quickly created another blade in his right hand to block Raya's attack. Raya then punched Jack in the stomach in full force with his free right hand, causing him to cough out blood, he then moved his right hand up hitting Jack's chin. Jack punched Raya's face with his left hand hitting his cheek. Raya let go off his Seele Schneider, put both his hands on Jack's shoulders, lifting himself up, and then letting his feet come down kicking Jack away with great force making him roll on the ground several times before stopping. Valeri began to move her whips in great speed around Izumi, and with both of them being spiked, it would be hard for Izumi to attack, the whips moved in rapid speed in a shape of a dome around Izumi as Valeri moved them with such speed it can't be easily followed. Izumi was helpless and couldn't do much in the rapid speed of the whips, Valeri then quickly pulled one whip out and once it was all the way back she pulled it making it go in a stright line towards Izumi like an arrow. Izumi pointed her blade at the whip, and once they connected, Usui Sora's ability melted the whips from the tip and continued melting it, and evantually melted half of it. Valeri watched and had a small surprised expression, since her eyes widened a little. Valeri pulled the other whip back and charged at Izumi, reforming her melted whip. Izumi also charged at Valeri. Valeri swinged her whips from both sides, up and right, towards Izumi, while Izumi only swinged one single blade in a stright direction towards Valeri. Valeri's whip that came from above tied around Izumi's left shoulder, making Izumi let go off her sword leaving it with only one hand to attack with, but the whip coming from the right wrapped around her right arm, but Izumi continued to send the sword and stabbed Valeri in her chest. However, Valeri used Sonído once more to back away taking her whips with her, Izumi's left sleeve tore off ad she began bleeding from her shoulder, while her right arms injury was less severe. Valeri looked at Izumi and said "How much experience do you have?" Valeri asked Izumi "Why would I answer that?" Izumi asked back "Because I want to know if it would be neccesary to release my zanpakutō as well" Valeri answered Izumi "Well....I guess if I wasn't exiled I'd be a captain by now since I have Bankai" Izumi said to Valeri, Valeri tilted her head and made her whips turn to reishi. She then pulled out a different red whip from inside her cloak saying "Slay, Matanza" suddenly the whip began to tie Valeri completely, making her look like a mummy. Blood pour from the tied whips and soldified around Valeri's entire body. The soldified blood broke and revealed Valeri's released state, her physical appearance was the same, only red armor was covering her body, along with a red mask with no holes on her upper face. Gauntlets, metal plates and her cloak became like a cape around her neck, with blood made whips coming from her body. The only thing Izumi could think of was how Valeri would be mistaken for a man in that released state "I may kill you by accident, so I apologize in advance" Usually it would be sarcasm or simple mocking coming from the villain saying something like that, but Valeri was serious, she really did mean to apologize for such a thing. Izumi gripped her zanpakutō's hilt ready to continue. Meanwhile, Jack got up and sent the blades at Raya again, Raya began to run from the blades chasing him. Raya looked and saw Uriel still standing at the same spot they stood on before ''"A child shouldn't be exposed to such violence" ''He thought to himself, thinking of his education towards his daughter. Raya then jumped up allowing the blades to miss him. He then landed safely and charged at Jack "I should end this now so that my daughter won't learn such things from me" Raya said, once he reached Jack he punched him in the face with great force with his right hand hitting his cheek, he then quickly stepped back a little, grabbed Jack's head and pulled his head kicking Jack's head with his knee, Raya then let Jack go but didn't finish, he stepped back again and then did a full turned while standing on one foot and kicked Jack in the stomach making him crash through a wall and be buried under it rubble. Raya turned and saw the blades turning back to reishi knowing he won "Barmherzigkeit Gottes" Or did he? A flash of light came from where Jack crashed into, and he emerged out of it with his Quincy: Vollständig released. Four light blue wings on his back and halo above his head, his shirt became completely white and his tie was lost, his pants had white decorating on its black color. Jack flapped his wings as he wasn't touching the ground, Raya looked at him with his jaw dropped but still kept his smile. Raya clenched his hands into fists looking at Jack "You......Why......Why did you show me that....? Of all things, you had to show me.....damn you......damn you.....Why did you show that disgusting form!" Raya shouted at Jack, and even though his expression remained the same, his eyes showed signs of being disturbed. Jack tilted his head to the side and simply created many weapons. Izumi was shown running from the many blood made whips sent at her by Valeri, trying to dodge them but got some small minor cuts. Raya charged at Jack despite the many blades, Jack then turned the blades back to reishi and moved all the reishi hitting Raya sending him flying towards Valeri while his back was facing the ground. Once he reached Valeri, Valeri immediately pointed her finger at him in such a close range and charged a cero "Dife-" Before he could finish, Raya was hit by Valeri cero in point blank range. A small smoke cloud was made, and Raya was falling at the ground, he hit the ground and was bleeding from his head. Uriel then ran towards him, Jack sent the blades at her, Izumi then used Shunpo to get to her first to shield Uriel with her body, but then Raya appeared using Hirenkyaku and used Difesa to create a shield to defend from the many blades, it was a much larger number this time, and the shield began to crack. Once Raya noticed that he immidiately covered Izumi and Uriel, and once the shield broke all the blades hit him while he shielded his family. Once the blades passed, Raya walked back and fell on his knees, Izumi looked at him, firstly noticing his smile being gone, and then the blood dripping from his back, then finally, the many blades stuck on his back, Blut was enough to protect him from being completely pierced, however, still injured "Raya...?" Izumi said and put her hand on his shoulder, Raya grabbed her hand and put it at Uriel who was shielded by Izumi saying "Keep.....her...." Or tried to say "Keep her....safe" Raya said and stood up turning towards Valeri and Jack taking out the blades out of his back one by one. He was severely injured but didn't care, his smile didn't return as he was willing to face two enemies at once. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines